Aladar
Early Life Not much is known about Aladar’s early life, as he did not accomplish anything of significant worth inside the online world at this time. He spent his early childhood in the UK, growing up like any other kid. His father was a captain in the SAS, and his mother was a musician. Aladar always looked up to his father, despite him not being around a lot of the time, due to his various deployments into the world’s toughest battlefields. When he became a bit older, Aladar chose to instead deploy in a different, but equally lethal battlefield. The online world of Halo. Here he witnessed first hand what hackers were capable of, and also what cold indifference and toxicity he would come to discover in the average player. Amongst all the dirt, he did manage to find a flake of gold, as he met his wife, Liaradar,in a game of Halo 3. The Age of Luxon At the time of Luxon’s attack on the online world, Aladar was a low-level moderator, and had yet to prove himself in the eyes of The Forerunners. He was determined to rise through the ranks, and buckled down for hour after hour of playing Halo 3, drastically improving his skills, soon making him one of the game’s top players. This power did come at a price, since the levels of stress he exposed himself to, ended up making him chain smoke cigarettes, landing himself on a steady consummation of three packs a day. This drastically changed his voice, and made him sound gruff and irritated. In the end it turned out to all be worth it, as Aladar ultimately defeated Luxon in a one-on-one battle. As he emerged victorious, The Forerunners all bowed down to him in respect, and he gained the rank of level 7 moderator, along with the unofficial title The Hero of Halo Present Day During the first part of One’s Self, Aladar is still going steady as the figurehead of The Forerunners, acting as the military leader of their forces, leading them alongside Commander Chief. His presence alone inspires many new players to apply for The Forerunners, and he prides himself on being able to spot new talent that he deems worthy of mentoring into fully fledged moderators. This was the case with Dilo Frost and Booker Cold, whom Aladar both saw great potential in, and made a point of personally guiding through the world of online moderation. Aladar has a certain respect for Dilo, as he was already a level 5 moderator at the show’s beginning, and Booker proved his worth when he saved Aladar from an ambush orchestrated by Taurus, a Luxon fanatic of considerable threat. On the other hand, not all new recruits have the pleasure of gaining Aladar’s favor so easily. Sonia Brzeczyszczykiewiczówna, a polish woman who enlisted with The Forerunners, got a hard time from Aladar after being held hostage by Delta during the aforementioned ambush, and indirectly resulting in Taurus getting away. Aladar blamed her for screwing up the mission, and further berated her for disrespecting the memory of Commander Chief’s father, who had passed away as a direct result of Taurus’ actions. Chief saw the conflict brewing between the two of them, and ordered them to go on a mission together, hoping that this would help them bond, and overcome their differences, while also calling them both “faggots”. During this mission, Sonia managed to secure the assistance from legendary twitch streamer, Brock Thundercock, who quickly retracted it however, when he saw that Sonia was working with Aladar, whom he knew from back in the day, being a Forerunner in Halo 3 himself. Personality Aladar is a very strict no-nonsense General. He tolerates no tomfoolery and is very easily angered. He also displays misogynistic tendencies from time to time, making it clear that he views whamen as distractions and inferiors when it comes to missions that need completion. Defeating Luxon and The Vindicated is his number one priority, even going as far as doing online endorsements in order to secure additional funding for The Forerunners. These include Dollar Shave Club and Express VPN to name a few. He is an extremely skilled Halo-player and has yet to meet his match in a 1V1. Aladar is also extremely careless with the way he addresses people, often using terms like “cunt” an “bitch” if he is talking to a person he doesn’t directly respect, and generally just cursing like a sailor. He does display a soft side from time to time. Especially when talking about his wife, Liaradar, but also when acting as a mentor for Booker Cold, since Aladar sees a bit of himself in the young moderator. Quotes “It’s not always about experience. Sometimes it’s about heart, and I know you’ve got a big one” “ *Violent coughing” “Did we seriously just turn of my commercial for this dogshit?” “ Why don’t you come down here and face me like an MLG-player?” “You got one strike, to not be a fucking kike” “ I’m gonna tell you the same thing Wesley Snipes told me the day he gave me my n-word pass: Some motherfuckers are always trynna ice-skate uphill” “Cahnt” “Caaaaahnt” Trivia * Voiced by Jazz * Dabbles in rap-music during his free time. * His rough voice is a result of an abundance of fags. (fag = British slang for cigarette). * Was bestowed an unlimited n-word pass by none other than Wesley Snipes, who was an avid * Halo player during the time of Luxon’s massacre. * Has survived run-ins with Taurus, Delta and even defeated Luxon. * The inspiration for his character’s name came from the Disney movie, Dinosaurs. * jazz wanted aladar to be a spartan but i made him into a elite for ease but jazz now agrees aladar suits it * icarcus was orgianlly going to play aladar but he took too long to send in his audtion * The inspiration for his voice came from a mixture of Captain Price from the Call of Duty series, and British comedian Ricky Gervais. * Is a confirmed misogynist. * Has been celibate since the death of his wife, Liaradar. * It is unclear if he is British or Australian, as his accent, and choice of slang, seems to shift from time to time